Martyred Angels
The Martyred Angels are a loyalist'' Codex-Divergent'' Chapter that for most of their history believed themselves to be a Dark Angels successor, however in the aftermath of a joint action with the Flesh Tearers (in 956.M41.) where the Black Rage overcame many of the chapter they discovered the truth of their origin, after the battle Gabriel Seth contacted Commander Dante about the new successor’s who then dispatched a team to investigate. According to the chapters Librarius they were Founded during the 13th Founding, sometime early M36. By order of the High Lords of Terra due to the predication's by the Emperors Tarot resulting in strategic prognostication with the goal to protect the inner Imperium from threats originating within the Ghoul Stars or from beyond the guiding light of the Astronomican. The Chapter's version of the imperial cult demands that every human being make a worthy sacrifice of themselves in the Emperor’s divine name so he may return in a grand rebirth and apotheosis. The outlook of the marines can be generally summarised as calm, well spoken and well read, ultimately remaining stoic and reserved until angered, however not for them the frothing fanatical madness of some others, theirs is an unshakeable, unflinching certainty of purpose. The chapter are notable for their close ties to the Inquisition particularity with members of both the Ordo Malleus and Ordo Xenos resulting in high number of Deathwatch volunteers, how they manage to balance this closeness with their ancestral knowledge of the Dark Angels remains unclear. Chapter History Founder: The Shrouded Angel was the mysterious leader of the chapter at its founding having led the fleet to the edge of imperial space. He was a giant of a man easily over nine feet in height without his armour. His armour was a deep-rich gold in colour, covered by a simple cloth robe. Reports differ as to whether he had biological wings like Sanguinius or a winged jump pack. He was armed with the Angelus Imperator an immense power Flammenschwert Zweihänder. He was and remains a controversial figure within the chapter as some argue he never existed instead being little more than a foundational myth. Iscalius System: The system is located on the edge of the Ghoul Stars but still within the guiding light of the Astronomican and consists of the following: * Iscalius: A blue giant (appears Violet to the naked eye) with intense Stella wind and ionic storms. * Iscalius Alpha: One tiny rocky planetoid devoid of an atmosphere (heavy fortifications-hides the Breath of Terra -an immense missile network) only residents are defenders rotated out every 900 standard Days. Orbit Period: 90 standard days. * Iscalius Prime: A vast rocky planet with a thick oxygen deprived atmosphere with extreme temperatures. (Death world) each day 21 standard hours long. Orbit Period: 550 standard days. * Iscalius Beta: A gas giant with the northern hemisphere covered by a mass of powerful storms. Orbit Period: 6571 Standard Days. * The cluster: An asteroid belt (5 to 15 AU across). * Iscalius Gamma: A frozen lifeless orb of a planet. (Also fortified) Orbit Period: 7327 standard days. Only residents are defenders rotated out every 1050 standard Days. Iscalius Prime: Iscalius Prime is the home world of the Martyred Angels Space Marine Chapter. It is a Death World of extreme temperature fluctuations blasted by ionising radiation and blistering razor-dust storms during the day while at night the surface is blasted by colossal storms of lightning and hail. Tor Rift: Tor Rift is the largest, grandest and oldest Tor upon Iscalius itself which also serves as the Fortress-Monastery of the Chapter. Chapter Gene-Seed The chapter’s Gene-Seed is flawed but stable stock resulting in exceptionally long lived marines reaching 750 years or more, unless they martyr themselves first. * Mutations: Luminous Occulobe: All Members of the chapter have glowing eyes more often than not red in colour, this grows in intensity and brightness as the marine ages, ultimately growing to the point where the chapters leaders and elders eyes have the same luminosity whether they are open or closed. * Mutations: The Thirst: The empowering gift and curse of Sanguinius. * Mutations: Vampiris-Vulnus Melanochrome: This mutation has lead to the skin of all members of the chapter becoming gradually thinner and weaker with age, weakening over time appearing semi-translucent under close inspection and suffering extreme-sensitivity to both bright lights & even mild radiation (this could explain the marines unusual habit of rarely removing their armour). * Mutations: Exaggerated Larraman’s Organ: Allows increased healing and noticeable improved recovery rates being partiality powerful in certain members of the chapter, in whom the affect is so great that recently severed limbs can be reattached with little lasting harm. Some among the Apothecarion have suggested a possible link between this mutation and an increased chance of a member developing psychic powers. Chapter Beliefs The Chapter have a grand believe system in that they believe than every human being (even abhumans!) that dies in the Emperor’s divine name will in fact strengthens his divinity. The souls of every worthy human upon death are drawn inevitably to Holy-Terra and absorbed by the Golden Throne, when it reaches capacity the God-Emperor will be reborn within the warp as a true God and purge the Immaterium of all False Gods. After his divine rebirth, the hosts of the worthy will be reborn anew to cleanse the stars of all inferior life. Only the core members know the plan in it's entirety, most simply worship the beloved God-Emperor. (Note: the marines believe that the Omnissiah and the God-Emperor are one and the same entity.) To achieve this cosmic scale-plan they believe that it is their's (and everyone else's) ultimate goal and divine purpose to die a worthy death in so that their souls may become one with the God-Emperor upon Holy Terra. This worthy death they seek must be noble, honoured or momentous. Perhaps slain in a duel with a Hive Tyrant, self-destructing an enemy capital ship from the bridge or something similar for these are the death the marines desire not for them some pointless and menial death by sniper, artillery shell or mine. These the chapter consider a grave insult upon their honour by the enemy not just too the slain marine himself but the chapter and mankind as a whole; as such if a brother has been insulted by such foul cowardice yet still lives, all efforts will be made to retrieve him so that he can be interned within the armoured form of a dreadnought and can revenge himself. Due to this mindset, the chapter remain a silent but absolute faith in the God-Emperor for the final destruction of the great enemy demands his rebirth within the Warp with his mightiest and most loyal servants given new immortal forms to wage the great war for all eternity. Chapter Organisation Chapter Advancement Normal Command Structure, however every Officer, Sergeant, Captain and even the Chapter Master can select another battle-brother regardless of rank to be his Second, this man can then speak and act in his stead should he be "Lost" to The Thirst or is similarly unable to perform his duties, this man can then in theory inherit his superiors position. *Chapter Master *Grand Herald *Aquilifer *Captain *Herald *Signifer *Sternguard Veteran Sergeant or Terminator Sergeant *Sternguard Veteran Marine or Terminator Marine *Vanguard Veteran Sergeant or Assault Terminator Sergeant *Vanguard Veteran Marine or Assault Terminator Marine *Tactical Sergeant *Tactical Marine *Devastator Sergeant *Devastator Marine *Assault Sergeant or Biker Sergeant or Veteran Scout Sergeant *Assault Marine or Biker *Scout-Sergeant *Scout *Unassigned Initiate Order Of Battle Status at the calling of the Gloriana Crusade Titles, Name, Clearance Rank, (Internal title used only brother to brother). Chapter Command * Chapter-Master, The Martyred Lord, Malœrâ Dragonicus. Imperator-Seraphim, (Brother-Lord-Primus). * Grand Herald, Priscillian (Brother-Herald-Primus). * Aquilifer,' '''Chapter Standard Bearer (Brother-Aquilifer). * 10-Honour Guards (Honour-Brother). * 10-Chapter Equerries, Serfs and Servitors. Reclusiam * Chief Chaplain, Grand Master of Chaplains, '''Augustus Imperiatus', Imperator-Seraphim, (Brother-Reclusiam-Primus). * 18-Chaplains (Brother-Reclusiam). * 1-Chaplain Dreadnought (Brother-Reclusiam). Librarius * Chief Librarian, Librarius-Primus, The Gilded Knight, The Old Man,Gabriæl Framea-Tueri, Imperator-Seraphim (Brother-Librarius-Primus). * 12-Epistolaries (Brother-Librarius-Epistolaries). * 9-Librarian Dreadnoughts (Brother-Librarius). * 18-Codiciers (Brother-Librarius-Codiciers). * 21-Lexicanum (Brother-Librarius-Lexicanum). * 28-Acolytum (Brother-Librarius-Acolytum). * 24-Neophytes (Brother-Librarius-Neophyte). Apothecarion * Chief Apothecarion Priest,Gregory Oldiuum, ''First Sphere (Brother-Apothecarion-Primus). * ''The Guardian Of Truth, Contemptor Dreadnought (Brother-Guardian). * 15-Apothecarion Guardian Veterans. (Brother-Guardian). * 15-Apothecarion Priests (Brother-Apothecarion). Armoury * Master of the Forge, The Master of War-Engines Lucian The Second, First Sphere (Brother-Mechanicus-Primus). * 18-Techmarines (Brother-Mechanicus). * 90-Servitors. * 9-Centurion Warsuits. * 54-Battle Tanks: 4''-Baal Predators, 7-Iscalian Predators, 20-Predators, 9-Vindicators, 5-Whirlwinds, 5-Hunters, and 4-Stalkers.'' * 875-Rhinos and Razorbacks (of various Marks and Versions). * 15-Land Raiders: 4''-Standard Land Raiders, 1-Experimental Lucian-Pattern Land Raider, 2-Land Raider Crusaders, 3-Land Raider Devourers, and 5-Land Raider Redeemers.'' * Irreplaceable Relic Tanks: 1 Fellblade Super-heavy Tank The Son Of Iscalius, 2-Spartan Assault Tanks, 1-Vindicator Laser Destroyer, ''1-Relic Land Raider Prometheus, 1-Inherited Land Raider Ares and 1-Relic Land Raider Achilles ''(also in the armoury are 2 unidentified vehicle hulls). '' * 6-Land Speeder Squadrons: ''12-Land Speeders, 6-Land Speeder Storms. * 56-Gunships and Fighters: 1-Sokar Pattern Stormbird, 2-Nephilim Jetfighters, 1-Storm Eagle Gunship, 30-Stormraven Gunships, 6-Stormhawk Interceptor Gunships and 16-Stormtalon Gunships. Logistics * Logisticiam, The Clockwork Master, The Keeper of Time and Tide, First Sphere (Brother-Tempus-Primus). * 1200-2500-Chapter Serfs. * 300-650-Servitors. Fleet * Fleet Master, Master of the Fleet, The Warden of The Stars, First Sphere (Brother-Fleet-Captain). * 9-Strike Cruisers (active); The Aquillus Imperator, The Leo-Mortis Engine, The Phaeaco-Cruiser, The Wrathful King, The Witness of Vengeance, The Lupus Praetors, The Mists of Icilus, The Righteous Violence, The Wings of Thera and (The Talons of Ithaca, Inactive and crippled beyond repairs). * 3-Captial Ships: 2-Battle Barges; The Redemptive Violence, The Eternal Benevolence and 1-Recovered Space-Hulk; The Wings of Theseus. * 12- Rapid Strike Vessels (active) The Hawk, The Crow, The Black Dog, The Fury of Winter, The Angel’s Mercy, The Heaven Sent, The Revelations of Divinity, Divine Hieroglyph, The Hammer of Truth, Chosen of Iscalius, The protector of Faith, The Breath of His Divine Name, '''(Inactive or Irreparably damaged); The Shield of Vael, Sword of Defiant Hate and The Anvil of War.' * 51-Thunderhawk Gunships. * 15-Thunderhawk Transports. 1st Company, The Seraphim * Captain: '''Tiberius Sundra','' Champion of Iscalius'' (Brother-Captain). * Type: Veterans-Heavy Assault-Speciality * Cruiser: The Aquillus Imperator * Contains: * 1-Company Herald (Brother-Herald). * 1-Company Signifer, Company Standard Bearer (Brother-Signifer). * 50-Terminator Veterans (Brother-Terminus). * 40-Sternguard Veterans (Brother-Veteran). * 7-Furioso Dreadnoughts (Brother-Veteran). * 1-Ironclad Dreadnought (Brother-Veteran). * 2-Contemptor Dreadnoughts (Venerable-Brother). 2nd Company, The Cherubim * Captain: Seraphius Rex, Master of the Watch (Brother-Captain). * Type: Battle-Aerial Assault * Cruiser: The Leo-Mortis Engine * Contains: * 1-Company Herald (Brother-Herald). * 1-Company Signifer, Company Standard Bearer (Brother-Signifer). * 40-Vanguard Veterans (Brother-Veteran). * 20-Assault Marines (Brother-Errant). * 10-Tactical Marines (Brother). * 10-Sternguard Veterans (Brother-Veteran). * 5-Devastator Veterans (Brother-Overwatch). * 3-Sanguinary Guard loan from the Blood Angels Chapter * 3-Furioso Dreadnoughts (Brother-Dreadnought). * 5-Dreadnoughts (Brother-Dreadnought). * 2-Venerable Dreadnoughts (Venerable-Brother). 3rd Company, The Thrones * Captain: Zamiel Drælium, Master of Relics (Brother-Captain). * Type: Battle-Rapid Assault * Cruiser: The Phaeaco-Cruiser * Contains: * 1-Company Herald (Brother-Herald). * 1-Company Signifer, Company Standard Bearer (Brother-Signifer). * 50-Tactical Marines (Brother). * 27-Biker Marines (Brother-Errant). * 3-Attack Bikes (Brother-Errant). * 20-Devastator Marines (Brother-Overwatch). * 2-Dreadnoughts (Brother-Dreadnought). * 3-Furioso Dreadnoughts (Brother-Dreadnought). * 1-Venerable Dreadnought (Venerable-Brother). 4th Company, The Dominatus * Captain: Aelius Stark', Master of Campaigns (Brother-Captain). * Type: Battle * Cruiser: The Wrathful King * Contains: * 1-Company Herald (Brother-Herald). * 1-Company Signifer, Company Standard Bearer (Brother-Signifer). * 60-Tactical Marines (Brother). * 30-Assault Marines (Brother-Errant). * 10-Devastator Marines (Brother-Overwatch). * 3-Dreadnoughts (Brother-Dreadnought). * 2-Furioso Dreadnoughts (Brother-Dreadnought). * 2-Ironclad Dreadnoughts (Brother-Dreadnought). 5th Company, The Virtues * Captain: Aquilinus Tertium, Master of Rites (Brother-Captain). * Type: Battle * Cruiser: The Witness of Vengeance * Contains: * 1-Company Herald (Brother-Herald). * 1-Company Signifer, Company Standard Bearer (Brother-Signifer). * 60-Tactical Marines (Brother). * 30-Assault Marines (Brother-Errant). * 10-Devastator Marines (Brother-Overwatch). * 2-Dreadnoughts (Brother-Dreadnought). 6th Company, The Strongholds * Captain: Seneca Argentarius, Master of Sieges (Brother-Captain). * Type: Tactical Reserve * Cruiser: Lupus Praetors * Contains: * 1-Company Herald (Brother-Herald). * 1-Company Signifer, Company Standard Bearer (Brother-Signifer). * 60-Tactical Marines (Brother). * 40-Devastator Marines (Brother-Overwatch). * 1-Dreadnought (Brother-Dreadnought). * 3-Ironclad Dreadnoughts (Brother-Dreadnought). 7th Company, The Powers * Captain: Arkhan Cornelius, Master of the Marches (Brother-Captain). * Type: Tactical Reserve * Cruiser: The Mists of Icilus * Contains: * 1-Company Herald (Brother-Herald). * 1-Company Signifer, Company Standard Bearer (Brother-Signifer). * 20-Devastator Marines (Brother-Overwatch). * 60-Tactical Marines (Brother). * 10-Assault Marines (Brother-Errant). * 4-Dreadnoughts (Brother-Dreadnought). 8th Company, The Principalities * Captain: Leonidas Drake, Lord Executioner (Brother-Captain). * Type: Assault Reserve-Urban Warfare * Cruiser: The Righteous Violence * Contains: * 1-Company Herald (Brother-Herald). * 1-Company Signifer, Company Standard Bearer (Brother-Signifer). * 50-Assault Marines (Brother-Errant). * 30-Tactical Marines (Brother). * 5-Devastator Marines (Brother-Overwatch). * 2-Dreadnoughts (Brother-Dreadnought). * 1-Furioso Dreadnought (Brother-Dreadnought). 9th Company, The Archangels * Captain: Odysseus Asclepius,'' Master of the Arsenal'' (Brother-Captain). * Type: Assault Reserve * Cruiser: The Wings of Thera * Contains: * 1-Company Herald (Brother-Herald). * 1-Company Signifer, Company Standard Bearer (Brother-Signifer). * 50-Assault Marines (Brother-Errant). * 25-Tactical Marines (Brother). * 15-Scouts (Brother-Neophyte). * 5-Devastator Marines (Brother-Overwatch). * 1-Dreadnought(Brother-Dreadnought). * 1-Ironclad Dreadnought (Brother-Dreadnought). 10th Company, The Guardians * Captain: Princeps Valeria, Master of the Recruits (Brother-Captain). * Type: Scout-Training * Cruiser: The Talons of Ithaca * Contains: * 1-Company Herald (Brother-Herald). * 1-Company Signifer, Company Standard Bearer (Brother-Signifer). * 75-Scouts (Brother-Neophyte). * 100-Unassigned Initiates Chapter Recruitment Rites of selection Each Aspirant must undergo the Three Tests of Advancement to prove themselves worthy of becoming a brother of the chapter. # The Test of Body: The aspirant must cross The Madder Wastes on foot. # The Test of Spirit: The aspirants must undergo a ritual combat; the aspirant is first undressed then cleansed with holy oils and other sacraments then clothed in ritual robes while armed only with a silvered blessed blade. The aspirant is then placed in a ring with 11 others. The fight is to the last man standing. # The Test of Mind: The remaining aspirants are taken into a sealed obsidian room in bondage and spiked with an immensely powerful cocktail of hallucinogens and stimulants. They are then in darkness, solitude and absolute silence for three days & nights without rest. Whenever a aspirant begins to drift into unconsciousness, a chaplain will swiftly step in and roars a rousing sermon into his face. # The survivors are then placed into the transformation sarcophagi for the process to be completed. The chapter's initiates are then taught to believe a version of the Imperial Cult, in which being born a human is a great blessing and greater responsibility yet more being one of his servants and yet ever more so his chosen angels for their's is greater still. This version of the cult is laid out within the Teaching of the Lectito Scholarius. The Lectito Scholarius is the collected written works of The Chapters Founder; The Shrouded Angel, along with all the chapter’s greatest thinkers. These are then placed alongside the venerable Codex Astartes and Lectito Divinitatus within each and every one of these great tomes. After a Initiate has been deemed worthy of being called brother he receives the first of his identification tattoos. These Tattoos are on the Initiates back and indicates his Clearance level within the chapter in relation to his fellow brothers. This is called the Wings of The Angel Identification System: * Imperator-Seraphim, First Sphere Clearance: A triple set of wings with a golden crown set above. * First Sphere Clearance: Three sets of wings, one of bronze, one of silver, the other gold. * Second Sphere Clearance: Two sets of wings, one of bronze, the other silver. * Third Sphere Clearance: A single set of wings of bronze. Combat Doctrine The Combat Doctrine of the chapter can be summarised as the following. The chapter will give “Civilised” Xenos intruders a single chance to withdraw from a war zone by issuing Vox communications this is of-course a greatly generous offer, as such if this magnanimity is refused the marines will be justified in purging the ingrates with the same righteous fury used against all cowards and traitors, whole worlds will be purged of all life if deemed necessary. A Planet-Strike begins with sudden and extensive orbital bombardments aimed at all known anti-orbital weapons systems on or near the planet, this is then followed by rapid assaults, most often undertaken by Gunships or drop pods. This assault is often initiated during or even before the preliminary bombardments has ended. * The Chapter is well known to carry significant amounts of equipment around with them, this habit is a logical result of the chapters preferred tactics that often see them being deployed behind enemy lines for extended periods. Preferred Chapter Tactics: * Assault: Orbital Bombardment followed by direct orbital assault via Gunships, Halo Insertion or Drop Pods this is then followed by the development of Thunder-hawks landing armoured infantry and other heavy asserts on the enemies flank or rear. All the while being covered by any and all available air support assets. If this initial assault fails to route the enemy then the marines enter the next stage of their battle plan. This takes the form of a series of mobile hit & run and/or guerrilla-style attacks focusing on supply lines and command positions behind enemy lines. * Defence: The marines prefer a Defence in Depth combined with a series of Mobile Counter-Raids from armoured or similarly reinforced strong points which ideally will have a direct off-planet link to insure a steady supply of reinforcements. While mobile defence is obviously favoured, the chapter can and will stand their ground if necessary, giving ground to an enemies advance when needed for the marines see no point wasting the vastly-valuable lives of battle-brothers on holding untenable positions. Chapter Timeline Chapter Timeline: The Era of The Shrouded Angel C.? M35. Settlement: Iscalius Prime Settled by Missionary-Exploration Fleet. C.? M36. Founding: The Chapter is founded during the 13th Founding. 845.M36. A New Home: The Iscalius System is claimed by the chapter. 800? M37. Disappearance: The Shrouded Angel mysterious vanishes. 850.M37. Divine Providence: An ancient transport-ship called The Deliverance Of The Covenant is encountered derelict in the interstellar void, after boarding actions by veterans of the 1st Company discover a treasure trove of heresy and pre-heresy era legionary war-gear this proves the greatest of boons to the fledgling chapter. Era of Hope Anew ''' '''888.M37. Works of a Master: After receiving prophetic visions the Techmarine Flavius Africanus start his greatest works; a series of elaborate and unique arms and armours which take him nearly 600 years to complete, it is said that upon the completion of his great task he died on the spot. 945.M37. ''' Thanes: The first encounter with an old and revered chapter. '''007.M38. A Relic Found: The ancient Terminator armour known as The Vaulted Bulwark of St. Gabriel is located within a truly vast space-hulk, all effort to retrieve the relic are made. While initially a failure these are ultimately successful almost a decade later. 224.M38. The Sacrifice of Leo-Mortis: Brother-Captain Leo-Mortis single handily holds a green tide upon the Forge world of Titanium-Forge for two days before reserves can arrive and relieve him, he latter dies of cowardly actions of the treacherous eldar, his great heroics are remembered as the first new keel in space-dock is named in his honour. 361.M38. ' Rude awakening: An undiscovered Necron tomb of the ''Novokh Dynasty awakens beneath the Hive World of Guderian II, leading to extensive bloodshed, the chapter arrives three days after first contact although ultimately the war is resolved with the unexpected arrival of forces from Craftworld Saim-Hann. '''442.M38. The Martyrdom of St. Angelo: Angelo, A normal human being of the Imperial Guard, lays down his live upon Vultal IX. His sacrifice buys enough time for elements of the 1st company to assault the enemy commander, an Archon of the Dark Eldar. As a mark of respect, Veteran-Brother Scorpio Augustus names his newly re-mastered suit of Terminator Armour after the Imperial Martyr. 593.M38. Lost Brother: Brother-Librarian Alexander Dumas-Malus volunteers to join the Death Watch after a brief encounter with a member of the Imperial Inquisition. He is never seen again however his irreparably damaged war-gear is returned to the chapter and finally interned within the Shrine of the Martyrs within the Memorial Gardens. 652.M38. The Purge of Theseus: The chapter aid in the cleansing of a series of alien worlds within the Segmentum Tempestus. Many foul Xenos are destroyed this includes a race of strange psykers made of living crystal. 710.M38. New Dawn: Aeliflead Corlinus is killed in battle saving the neophyte who would become Brother-Captain Seneca Argentarius the First ''from the Power-Klaw of a colossal green-skin. '''124.M39.' The Skill of Vatinius: Brother-Chaplain Vatinius takes over a century to perfect his masterpiece, a unique Bolter of unsurpassed craftsmanship. 252.M39. Waaagh! Deff-Klaw: An Immense Ork Warboss coalesces his power on the Death World of Sauria IX and launches his great Waaagh! devastating many imperial worlds. 361.M39. Waaagh! Deff-Klaw: The Ork Waaagh! after Pyrrhic loses is finally ended with substantial aid from both the Salamanders and Hawk Lords Chapters. 364.M39. Adoption: The chapter adopts the Phosphor-Flash, Smoke-Shield and Smoke-Signal grenades often used by Imperial Guard units of the'' 8th Durcian Guard '' in addition to the standard compliment of Krak and Frag grenades, after seeing their effectiveness during Waaagh! Deff-Klaw. 525.M39. The Miracle of Hope: Brother-Librarian Raphaelli stands between his brothers which included his blood-twin and an enemy plasma annihilator. While he was understandable completely obliterated, his brothers improbably remain unharmed by the weapon; all that remain of the brave soul was his Shield. 912.M39. Battle of Lycan IV: The Chapter suffer terrible loses defending this Agri-World including Brother-Captain Seneca Argentarius the First, while preventing an invaluable partial copy of an STC from falling into the hands of foul-traitor forces. 495.M40. Battle of Attila V: While aiding forces of the'' 8th Durcian Guard and ''85th Achillian Mechanised, are ambushed by the pernicious Eldar of Craftworld Siam Hann, Several ships are lost, Vengeance is sworn. 501.M40. Companions: The women that cross the madder wastes alongside their men that come to take the trials can be taken as lovers. 541.M40. 1st War of Durcian: The Forces of the Ruinous Powers attempt to unlock a bound Warp gate within the Imperial Hive world of '' Durcian II , The chapter deploys extensively alongside elements from multiple other chapters. The traitors are shattered and sent fleeing (Reports indicate aid from the Grey Knights was rendered). On invitation of the Planetary-Governor a observer from the chapter is left to guard the entrance to the warp gate. '''Era of Traitors' 598.M40. Temptation before Desolation: The Imperial governor, Damocles Faustus and the observer-agent Veteran-Brother Anthonius-Razaarac are lured into treachery and heresy by the false-promises of the devil worshipping false-prophet Zzarks. 598.M40. Betrayal and Desolation: Anthonius-''Razaarac'' sends an alert to his brothers, their respond is swift in coming. These noble souls are ambushed and murdered without warning. Casualties amongst the reinforcing troops peak at over 98%. The last survivors are only spared by the timely intervention of the Imperial Knights The Golden Byzantine alongside his brother The Crimson Orthodoxy. Over the course of the lightning campaign hive after hive falls to the traitors, until just Thera Hive ''remained. All seemed lost until the crew of the Dauntless-Class Light Cruiser ''The Vulgate Hierarch sacrificed stripping the Void Shields of Persepolis Hive ''from it's ancient Space-lift System, enabling its assault and destruction. '''599.M40.' Desolation: With the traitor forces trapped on-planet, the Durcian Campaign enters a new and prolonged series of engagements of brutal skirmishes and bloody urban guerrilla actions within the ruins of the worlds once great hives. 610.M40. The Desolation of Durcian: The ongoing and deeply-costly campaign is ended by Exterminatus on the orders of Ordo Hereticus, Inquisitor Michæl Wiesmœ, With the use of foul warp-magics both Razaarac and Zzarks The Purespoken ''escape off planet before the hammer falls '''639.M40.' A Dept Repaid: The Golden Byzantine reaches out to the chapter for assistance in retaking Snowdinium II a now lost Knight-World of the House Griffith. The chapter provides support in the form of elements from the 1st , 2nd , 4st , 5st and 10st Companies totalling at least Six hundred members, such excessive force was in part to repay the loss in both man and machine in the sacrifice of The Crimson Orthodoxy during the earlier Desolation of Durcian campaign. 700.M40. Recognition: Lucian the First is made Master of the Forge for his outstanding work during both the Durcian Campaign and the Rector Cleansing. 729.M40. Lost Knowledge: Techmarine Hadrian Adventor is unfortunately slain and his knowledge lost forever. 823.M40. Hawks: A Pact of Honour is forged with the Hawk Lords chapter, allowing some members of the chapter to train with them to improve their piloting skills. 917.M40. An end: The internally controversial practice of taking lovers is outright banned after an intense and probing investigation by the Apothecarion proves that these brothers fell to the Black-Rage far more frequently that they should. 975.M40. Traitors Return: Razaarac raids a Shrine-World stealing an invaluable relic, in response the Adeptus Sororitas of the Order of the Virgin Rose make chase. They are however lead straight into an ambush. A strike-Force of Martyred-Angels space marines lead by Justinian Aquillus attempt a rescue, whilst they succeed in making a breach through the traitor’s lines allowing the encircled loyalists to escape. Mere hours later the numerically superior enemies enact a vicious series of counter-attacks these nearly overwhelmed the loyalists within the breach on multiple occasions finally forcing a withdraw condemning any still trapped forces to gruesome death or perhaps worse. this terror was averted by the selfless action of Canoness Cecilia, It was her personal intervention that saved all those trapped within, turning the tide long enough for a full withdrawal until being stuck down by Razaarac the Traitor who as a final insult took the martyrs skull for his personal trophy. In the aftermath Justinian Aquillus and Dialogus Elizabetha the leader of the remaining Adeptus Sororitas swore an Oath Of Moment both to come to the aid of the other in the goal of hunting Razaarac the Traitor. 983.M40. Survivors of Theseus: A small group of the strange crystalline Xenos of the Theseus system are rediscovered and swiftly hunted down and destroyed, however there remains a chance that some of the Xenos scum may have survived in other locations. 992.M40. The Hunt of Oath: The Marytred-Angels chapter join forces with the Adeptus Sororitas in a prolonged hunt across the Segmentum Obscurus for Razaarac the Traitor; this ultimately ends with the death of Dialogus Elizabetha and the flight of the cowardly traitor into the Ocularis Terribus. Era of New Blood 101.M41. Ascension: Gabriæl Framea-Tueri still a mere Lexicanum less than a century in age, challenges Dionysus Aelium for the position of Librarius-Primus during the Ceremony Of Right, a Bi-Yearly ceremony were all Librarians within the chapter can challenge for the right to lead. After a stunningly short contest of psychic skill and might, the elder man surrendered his position to the young upstart. 126.M41. ' Volunteers: Ordo Malleus, ''Inquisitor Marianna Le Flue, arrives and requests assistance, some thirty Veterans of the chapter volunteer for her unknown mission, some forty years later only one brother returns with a strange golden seal in hand. 36 viable Gene-Seed samples and 27 badly damaged sets of War-gear are returned at the same time. '''155.M41. False Gods: The Chapter engages the 12th black crusade suffering heavy losses. 189.M41. Over-Watch: Inquisitor Marianna Le Flue asks once again for the use of the chapter to purge a small number of marines of the Relictors Chapter, whom she believed have stepped over the line into heresy, willing volunteers are swiftly found; Relations with this chapter afterwards gravely worsen understandably. 202.M41. ' Duelling minds: ''Librarius-Primus Gabriæl engages in a three-day long psychic duel with a Farseer of Craftworld Yme-Loc, named Ylraniel. The duel is only ended when the Hive-spire upon which they were fighting is levelled by the blast from their combined psychic energies. '214.M41. ' Return: Inquisitor Marianna Le Flue returns to Iscalius for further aid, her request is meet by significant numbers of jubilant volunteers. '''267.M41. Internment: Veteran-Codicier Iamblichus Pisibus ''is interned within an ancient relic dreadnought after being crippled when his rhino transport is 'accidentally' hit by Friendly-fire from the Relictors Chapter. '''310.M41'. Rematch: Farseer Ylraniel and Gabriæl meet once again this time on the Desert moon of Iliarium VI, the librarian proves the greater but spares her life due to his ongoing prophetic visions. 324.M41. Severing: Upon the Tomb World of Gibbon IV, Gabriæl ''fought an immense Necron monstrosity, losing his left arm to its Phase Blade, incensed ''Gabriæl ''harnessed his vast powers to reduce the machine to molten slag before reattaching his arm. '''391.M41.' First Strike: The chapter join elements of multiple other chapters to launch a pre-emptive strike against the Tau Empire; as a result of the campaign the minor Sept S’asura is all but destroyed. 405.M41. Long War: While travelling within the warp The Talons of Ithaca is ambushed by Berserkers of the World Eaters Legion lost in time since the Heresy. 464.M41. Recovery: The wrecked chassis of the revered Vindicator The Dark Hart is recovered from the plains of the Ramose Wastelands upon now dead world of Durcian IV. 444.M41. Armageddon: The 1st war for Armageddon. 498.M41. Silver Nemesis: Augustus Imperiatus replaces Brother-Chaplain Zostrianos Gnosarus ''as Grand Master of chaplains after the slaying of the prior at the hands of a Necron Overlord from the Necrons ''Dyvanakh dynasty. 501.M41. ' Steel Vengeance: ''Gabriæl ''joins Augustus Imperiatus ''in the field and personally destroys the Necron overlord avenging ''Zostrianos ''death. '''527.M41. Loss: Chapter-Master Justinian Aquillus ''is slain fighting traitor forces by underhanded Slaanesh poison. '''527.M41.' A New Master: Malœrâ Dragonicus. Receives unanimous consent during his election to the office and becomes the new Chapter Master, His protege Tiberius Sundra, takes over as 1st Company Brother-Captain. 541.M41. Heir Apparent: Lucian the First is slain by his own engines and is replaced by his spiritual Heir Lucian the second both are highly respected and honoured Techmarines. 589.M41. Buzzards: Fleet Elements of the chapter report meeting members of a strange scavenger-like fleet-based loyalist chapter while exploring a Space-Hulk above Oelium II. 606.M41. Death of Fen-Tran IV: An Imperial Agri-World is taken by the Tau; the chapter send a herald to demand their withdrawal, it is declined. Ten years to the day later a massive fleet performs a flanking action arriving in close planetary-space without warning. The ensuing bombardment begins before all the ships have entirely left warp space; ultimately the world is cracked asunder. Such a display of excessive force would have raised more than one eyebrow had the Ordo Malleus Inquisitor Isabella Le Flue not also been present. 626.M41. Too Late: Elements of the Chapter make planet-fall on Durondas II but are too late to save any of the citizens. 661.M41. Intervention: Forces of the Mordian Iron Guard and 87th Calturn Airborne regiments make planetfall upon the Industrial-World of Novula X; Saving the native population from a raiding bands of Eldar of Craftworld Saim-Hann, however these same locals then betray and attack the loyal Soldiers. The heretics thus revealed as Slaanesh-worshipping cultist. Whilst all seems lost for the loyalist trapped on a now hostile world, outnumbered over a thousand to one. Until the thunder of drop pods cracked the sky's bringing with it a Elite 1st Company strike-team of Vanguard Veterans lead by the Librarius-Primus himself, in a direct Orbital Drop Assault onto the enemy, shattering them. In the aftermath the marines collect something from each of the Xenos bodies before burning them. It is noted that from this moment onward the chapter is seen performing similar retrievals across the stars, for what purpose the chapter or more likely the Inquisition has undertaken these endeavours remains unclear. 701.M41. The Weak Die: A small peaceful Federation of Xenos pacifist is discovered; the extermination is completed within the week. 737.M41. ''' Dhow: A small Dhow is sighted within Chapter space. It and its inhabitants are exterminated within the month; soon others are sighted and hunted down. '''742.M41. Vengeance: '' Brother-Captain Seraphius Rex'' takes his command after avenging the death of Brother-Captain Odysseus Hipperius the Second by the claws of foul Xenos-cultists. 747.M41. Hubris: The Vainglorious Brother-Captain Asælius Tulâ, 8th Company is killed by his own hubris attempting to slay Famous Tau Commander Puretide. His more level-headed Second Leonidas Drake is unanimously voted in as his replacement. 773.M41. Enlightenment: Elements of the chapter join forces with brothers from a Purple-clad loyalist-chapter to destroy remnants of Hive Fleet Behemoth. 888.M41. Broken Seal: The strange golden seal from the Inquisition is revealed to be the Stella-Astrolabe, an ancient device used to aid in the navigation of a ship whilst within the warp. This improves but can never grantee the safe passage of a ship. The Vulpine-Dex-Infernus makes use of said device to limb home after it suffered calamitous damage from losing its Geller Fields. 897.M41. ' Too Late: Fleet elements of the 4th Company arrive too late to aid in the defence of ''Sanctuary 101 and are left with nothing but to bury the dead and swear vengeance. '''899.M41. War In The Clouds: The chapter make planet-fall on the mountainous jungle planet of Icarius X to destroy a group of feral Orks. However they become trapped with their quarry on planet when a warp storm rolls in preventing any reinforcement being landed. The war devolves into an all or nothing war of gruelling prolonged guerrilla and counter-guerrilla actions. Brother-Sergeant Princeps Valerian, 10th company is later raised to the rank of Captain in recognition of his accomplishments during this campaign. 906.M41. New Allies: The cunning raiding forces of the Last Hatred Dark Eldar Kabal successfully trap a combined army of the Death Korps of Krieg, Voltantian Drop Troops and Vostroyan Firstborn ''upon the ''Agri-world of Sera’s III, until the arrival of The Righteous Violence and the marines she bares, turn the tide. The chapter find the Death Korps slightly morbid self sacrificing mindset oddly familiar. 909M41. Charity of Kin: An unknown Silver Strike-Cruiser exists the warp within the Iscalius System while the fleet is under repair in Space-Dock. Whilst urgent alerts are called, Vox communication identify the newcomers and clarify their status as loyalist. Ultimately returning 30 Viable Gene-Seed samples, a great honour debt is incurred that day. 912.M41. Martyrdom: Brother-Veteran-Sergeant Arkhan Cornelius is made Captain after the Martyrdom of Brother-Captain Aelfwuulf Claudius during his selfless actions resulting in the successful retrieval of The Imperious Crown: an Overlord Class Battle Cruiser. 925.M41. Waaagh Grax: The chapter dispatches forces to aid in Waaagh Grax. 941.M41. Armageddon again: The 2nd war for Armageddon 945.M41. Serpents Venom: 4th Company Brother-Captain Œullum Septuagint sacrifices himself to prevent the manifestation of the Deamon-prince The Serpent into real-space. He is succeeded by Brother-Veteran-Sergeant Aelius Stark ''his second. '''969.M41.' Darlus X: The Phaeaco-Cruiser is crippled during the evacuation of Darlus X- before its Exterminatus after its loss to the Tyranid swarm following cult uprisings. 956.M41. The Battle of Revelations: Nearly three hundred brothers fall to the Black-Rage fighting Khornate Berserkers of The World Eaters. In the aftermath the chapter learns the truth of their ancestry in that they are the Sons of Emperors own Angelic Son; Sanguinius rather than the Lion. Proving themselves a Blood Angel successor. Post-Revelation era begins. Post-Revelation Era 959.M41. ''' Scythes: The chapter lends its aid to a combined strike force of fellow Blood Angel and Imperial Fists Successors to destroy a Chaos Sorcerer and his coven before he could complete some obscure and foul heretical purpose. '''966.M41. Spectre: The chapter join forces with elements of the Death Spectres Chapter in a series of brutal close-up engagements on the Orks of Waaagh! Irontoof in the Peleregon Cluster. 971.M41. The Hunt Anew: A force lead by 5th Brother-Captain Aquilinus Tertium, join forces with Elements of Dark Angels Successors in a running battle against Traitorous forces on Volta IV. 987.M41. ''' Moloch 1: Elements of the chapter combat a splinter fleet of Hive-Fleet Moloch '989.M41. ' Visions: The Chapter's recruitment rates are doubled on the advise of the Librarius staff following a series of powerful prophetic visions. '''991.M41. Nids: The Chapter takes part in the 3rd Tyrannic wars. 992.M41. Crushing Force: The Martyred Lord, Malœrâ Dragonicus is in the Segmentum Pacifius as such dispatches elements of the chapter to aid in the pacification duties after the Night of a Thousand Rebellions. 995.M41. Sephrax: A small force lead by Brother-Captain-Zamiel, aid in the fighting on Sephrax. 996.M41. ' Murder of Crows: ''The Crow arrives on a desolate battlefield where Adeptus Sororitas and Imperial Guard forces are combating a small number of recently awaken Necrons and Craftworld Eldar, after the battle is decided the Crow leaves with more than it arrived with. '''998.M41. Armageddon: Fleet elements of the chapter become engaged in the 3rd war for Armageddon. 998.M41. Moloch 2: Elements of the chapter lead by Brother-Captain Seneca Argentarius campaign against the Tyranid menace result in the blunting of an arm of Hive-Fleet Moloch. 999.M41. Recall: An urgent total chapter recall is issued from Iscalius Prime; All Fleet and Ground Forces obey the summons, much to the bewilderment and irritation of numerous allies in the field. 999.M41. Storm Clouds: both Ordo Xenos Inquisitor Balian “The Torch of Men” Ablest and Ordo Malleus'' Inquisitor Lucinda Le Flue ''-The Descendant of old ally Elena Le Flue- arrive within in the Iscalius System before becoming trapped by the sudden appearance of a colossal warp storm. Era of the Dark Imperium -Dates as recorded upon Iscalius Prime itself. Meaning these might still be in within M41 'to the wider Imperium- '''001.M42. ' The Battle For Iscalius: During the forming of the Cicatrix Maledictum. An extreme tip of the Malfactus Warp-Storm Complex sweeps across the Iscalius System unleashing countless hordes of Nurgle aligned forces, cultists lead by daemons and Death Guard Traitor marines onto its worlds resulting in an apocalyptic battle for the chapters future. '''009.M42. Council Of War: In the wake of The Battle For Iscalius, A council is formed to decide how to react to the ongoing madness in the Universe. The council consists of the following: Ordo Xenos Inquisitor Balian Ablest, Ordo Malleus'' Inquisitor Lucinda Le Flue'', Chapter-Master Malœrâ Dragonicus, Librarian-Primus Gabriæl Framea-Tueri, The Ancient Contemptor Dreadnought, The Guardian Of Truth, and all of the chapter’s Captains and their seconds alongside all remaining Librarians, Techmarines, Chaplains and Apothecarion Priests. 064.M42. A Personal Crusade: The chapter launch a series of escalating war on all fronts to counter the re-emergence of Razaarac the Traitor at the head of a bloodthirsty war-band of recent turncoats and renegades within stones throw of Iscalius itself, resulting in the Gloriana Crusade. 072.M42. The Gloriana Crusade: The Chapter save world after world from Traitors and Xenos scum ultimately clearing Five whole star-systems outside of the Iscalius System itself within just a handful of years. Notable Campaigns Waaagh! Deff-Klaw Desolation of Durcian Hunt for Razaarac Battle of Revelations Gloriana Crusade Notable Personnel Chapter-Master, Malœrâ Dragonicus Brother-Captain 1st Company, Tiberius Sundra Brother-Captain 2nd Company, Seraphius Rex Brother-Captain 3rd Company, Zamiel Drælium Brother-Captain 4th Company, Aelius Stark Brother-Captain 10th Company, Princeps Valerian Librarius-Primus, Chief-Librarian, Gabriæl Framea-Tueri Brother-Epistolaries, Dæalarius Caesuras Brother-Codiciers Iamblichus Pisibus, Librarian Dreadnought Grand Master of Chaplains, Augustus Imperiatus Chief Apothecarion Priest: Gregory Oldiuum Grand Herald, Champion of the Chapter, Priscillian Techmarine, Lucian the Second Chapter Wargear Iciers: The Inverse-Thermal Projectors or Iciers use a two-part reactionary liquid fuel held at high pressure. When this combines it rapidly and violently reacts; hardening into ice-like iron-hard crystals, whilst absorbing all available ambient heat; the more thermal energy available the faster and violent the reaction. This reaction rapidly freezes anything it touches rendering them extremely brittle. They were developed by the tech-adepts of the chapter as a replacement for the chapters rapidly dwindling reserves of Volkite weapons and their limited supply of Reliable Melta weapons sometime Mid M.38. Hollow-Star Lens: These rare and fragile lens allow any Las-weapon equipped with them to maintain itself in an overcharged state increasing its power whilst reducing any chance of causing irreparable damage to the weapon in question. * Squad Elibron: A five-man squad made up of veteran Devastators and a part of the 2nd Company. The Veteran-Brothers are equipped with Hollow-Star Lascannons and the Sergeant wields a Melta-Lance and a Combi(Grav)Bolter. Their unique weapons are also the work of Lucian the Second. * Valerian/Lucian-Pattern Las-gun: A uniquely modified version of the humble lasgun, this ultra-heavy version was designed by Brother-Captain Princeps Valerian in tandem with Lucian the Second, they incorporated a single Hollow-Star Len into the design of each weapon. Note: Only three of these prototypes have been constructed. Hunter-Pattern Bolt-Weapons: This collection of superbly crafted bolt-weapons have integrated targeting systems, extended magazines and are often weighted so they can be used for clubbing. These include bolt-guns, bolt-pistols, storm-bolters and heavy-bolters. These where hand-built centuries ago upon the now lost Forge-World of Wolfram III, and now are found almost exclusively amongst elite members of the chapter. Ithaca-Pattern Chain-weapons and Devonian-Pattern Power-weapons: These superior weapons where gifted to the chapter by the Adeptus Mechanicus around 600.M39. for services rendered however very little information now remains about these events. Orbital-Drop Assault-Harness: These heavily modified suits of void-hardened power armour allow the user to launch himself planet-side from medium to high orbit without the aid of a drop-pod rending him almost impossible to target with anti-air or flak weapons before he can land. The Harness is equipped with an oversized and enhanced jump-pack, the armour is then coated in external disposable ceramite tiles which either burn-up or breakaway during atmospheric entry to protect the wearer. Whilst this Harness can all but grantee the wearer a successful landing. There is a high price for such power, not only are the tiles destroyed during use, this harness makes the armour improbably cumbersome to use even for a astartes but worst of all is that after each and every use, the harness must be completely stripped down to its core and fully reconditioned, a very lengthy and slow process. Chapter modified vehicles Experimental Lucian-Pattern Land Raider: This was a normal Land Raider known as '' The Vault of Caesar '' before Lucian the Second got his hands on it, he replaced the twin heavy bolters with a twin lascannon whilst retaining the sponson-mounted lascannons. He further equipped these Las-weapons with integrated Hollow-Star Lens, resulting in a vehicle which excels against enemy heavy infantry, however due to the untested nature of these developments only the Techmarine himself has ever used it in the field. '''''Land Raider Devourer: These are heavily-modified Land Raiders, where the original weapons have been replaced with alternative sponson-mounted Icier Cannons and a turret-mounted Twin Kheres-Pattern Assault Cannon. Iscalian Predator: These are heavily-modified predators which have had their standard weapons replaced with different options, these come in different load-outs. * Tor-Rift Load-out: a turret mounted Icier-Cannon and sponson-mounted Heavy-Iciers. * Tor-Chill Load-out: a turret mounted Melta-Cannon and sponson-mounted Multi-Melta's. * Tor-Ferus Load-out: a turret mounted Heavy-Plasma Cannon and sponson-mounted Plasma Cannons. Chapter Appearance Death Company The chapter did not possess a separate death company before the joint action with the flesh tearers in 956.M41, instead the chapter viewed the curse of Sanguinius as the voices of imperial martyrs and saints calling on them to do their duty. Whenever a brother did succumb to the thirst they where not removed from their brothers but placed under close and constant observation by chaplains and are then forever known as Lost-Brothers whilst their second's take on their responsibilities. Chapter Colours Base Colours: A deep dark green livery, each pauldron is a deep brassy-red. Heraldry: Right knee pad or right greave has the Squad number in white while the company number is symbolised by colour upon the trim as per the codex Astartes, robes and capes can also be worn. *Silver: 1st Company. *Yellow: 2nd Company. *Burgundy: 3rd Company. *Bright Green: 4th Company. *Black: 5th Company. *Orange: 6th Company. *Purple: 7th Company. *Blue-Grey: 8th Company. *Aquamarine: 9th Company. *White: 10th Company. Helm: The chapter's helmet colour indicates that units speciality; *Dark Green: Tactical or Scout. *Yellow: Assault. *Dark Blue: Devastator. *White: Veteran. This basic colour scheme is followed by most members of the chapter including those in terminator plate however their are exceptions: The staff of each of these groups are entitled to re-paint sections of their war-plate in certain colours, the extent and placement of the recolouring is up to the individual and his suit's Machine-Spirit. *Chapter Command: Gold, the user may use gold in place of dark green for his base livery but must wear the green somewhere upon his person. *Apothecarion: White, often just 1 arm or halved-livery. *Reclusiam: Black, this often takes the flavour of halved-livery. *Librarius: Blue, often just 1 arm. *Armoury, Logistics or Fleet: Red, often just 1 arm. Chapter Badge A White X shaped cross, which is overlaid by a Black or White skull. Allies Inquisitor Ordo Malleus: Lucinda Le Flue Inquisitor Ordo Xenos: Balian “The Torch of Men” Ablest Space Marine Chapters: Hawk Lords, Flesh Tearers. Imperial Guard Regiments: 8th Durcian Guard; this regiment was saved when the chapter intervened taking them off-planet before their world was destroyed. Adepta Sororitas Orders: The Virgin Rose Imperial Knights: The Golden Byzantine- Knight Errant. Enemies Razaarac The Traitor: An ex-member of the chapter that has since turned traitor and the worship of Khrone, after his repeated defeats has since fled into the Eye Of Terror and chosen to gather his own warband. The Relictors Chapter While not enemies the chapter has a strained relationship with the Hammer's of Dorn. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own Trivia The Inspiration for the arks is the Romans and Anglo-Saxons. Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:13th Founding